heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Claire Whist
is an Object designer of the Legitimacy Kingdom, responsible for designing the Baby Magnum.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 1 Part 4 Etymology A Whist cocktail is a beverage made from apple brandy, dark rum and sweet Martini rosso. Appearance Claire has long brown hair, spread out without being tied in any way. She wears a long lab coat and a brightly-colored bikini.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 1 Part 2 Personality Claire is not motivated by patriotism or benevolence in designing Objects, instead designing them because she considers them powerful and cool. Despite having a somewhat cold approach and claiming not to expect to find any proper or average humanity within her, Claire held regret and anger over what happened to Excelsyla, the Elite of the first Object she designed. According to her, she's the sort of person who would be boring to drink with at a bar.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 16 Background The first Object Claire designed was the Assault Signal. She incorporated a number of design features which were not fully approved into the Object, an action she later came to view as having been a bit rash.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 19 She designed various other Objects afterwards, including the Baby Magnum, and also built up her own network. At some point, she ended up on the Cook Addition Islands.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 1 Part 2Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 1 Part 4 At another point, Claire was approached by Unicorn for assistance in thwarting Dimiksy Nikolaschka's plot to assassinate Staivia Nikolaschka under the guise of a Royal Duel between Objects. Claire agreed to help, not because of political interests or a wish to protect Staivia, but because of what Dimiksy's faction did to Excelsyla in order to acquire the Assault Signal for their plans. Chronology The Coming of Third Generation In January, Claire encountered Quenser Barbotage after he and Heivia Winchell had been reassigned from the 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion and stationed on the Cook Addition Islands. She had a chat with him about Objects, including the Baby Magnum she designed, as well as the third-generation. Not long afterwards, her behavior and interactions with the Night Edge Platoon (actually Unicorn), led Quenser to believe that she was collaborating with an enemy nation, in a way which would endanger the Baby Magnum.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 1 Part 6Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 1 Part 8 After running into him again as he and Heivia were taking action, she subdued him with a taser and then completed what was revealed to be a sting operation.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 1 Part 12 After Quenser and Heivia were reassigned for the damage they'd caused, Claire spoke with a member of Unicorn, discussing the upcoming Royal Duel in the Amazon District and mentioning Quenser's potential.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 1 Part 13 During the battle in the Amazon District to protect Staivia in the Assault Signal from Dimiksy's Broad Sky Saber, Claire communicated with Unicorn following the destruction of Flightburg Air Force Base, relaying a message from Quenser and pointing them in the direction they needed to look.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 15 She also communicated with Quenser and relayed some instructions. Following these instructions, Quenser was able to activate the Assault Signal's remote-control function. After the Broad Sky Saber was damaged by its own orbital cannon and left unable to move, Claire used the Assault Signal's cannon via remote to destroy it and Dimiksy. Skills and Abilities As an Object designer, Claire devised the systems and designs used for a number of the Legitimacy Kingdom's Objects, including the Baby Magnum, and is skilled in her field of work. References Category:Characters Category:Legitimacy Kingdom Category:Female